pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Blue Jay Superior/Super Smash PSA
After ADL and Poko turned the PSA into a Smash Bros. game, I decided to, too! Roster Pixie Attacks Normal Attack: Punches an enemy (2%) Upward Smash: Jumps up, then punches down (4%) Downwards Smash: Kicks an opponent (4%) Sideways Smash: Screams, shooting sound waves that can stun opponents Stationary Smash: Builds a metallic shield around herself, but loses health while in the shield (2% to Pixie every 2 seconds) Final Smash: Chocolate Fountain: Covers everyone in chocolate, then gets hungry... No further explanation given Palette Swaps *Standard: Pixie *The Director: A silhouette of Pixie *I Heart Gary: Pixie wearing the "I Heart Gary T-Shirt" *Troll: Pixie with a troll face *Medieval Pixie: Pixie in clothes similar to Garianna's *Scientist: Pixie wearing Gary's lab coat Gary Attacks Normal Attack: Throws a wrench (4%) Upward Smash: Creates a jet pack and flies at an opponent (5%) Downwards Smash: Pours coffee on the floor/ground/platform that damages opponents upon contact (2%) Sideways Smash: Throws a coffee cup as a boomerang (3%) Stationary Smash: Builds a mech that shoots coffee from its hands; can be used by anyone, but damages user (1%, 2% to user every two seconds) Final Smash: Catastro-coffee: Coffee rains from the sky, damaging opponents, and if Gary gets coffee in his mouth, he becomes extremely hyper and starts attacking opponents Palette Swaps *Standard: Gary *Gary Bear: A Teddy Bear that looks like Gary *I Heart Pixie: Gary wearing an "I Heart Pixie T-Shirt" *Blind Gary: Gary without his glasses on *I Heart Coffee: Gary wearing an "I Heart Coffee T-Shirt" *Teenage Gary: Gary as a teenager Charlie Attacks Normal Attack: Throws a snowball (2%) Upward Smash: Summons Wingman who grabs Charlie and allows him to fly around the stage and kick enemies temporarily (4%) Upward Smash (Puffle Hunter): Summons Sady, who bites anyone who tries to attack Charlie for 5 seconds; has a 30 second recharge after using (2%) Downwards Smash: Covers a piece of ground with ice that is slippery (2%) Sideways Smash: Uses the Snow Gem to freeze a nearby opponent Stationary Smash: Creates a snow cloud that allows Charlie to hover through the air and damage opponents below him (2%) Final Smash: Ice Cube: Summons Adam, who puts everybody in an ice cube, then Charlie creates a snowman army to attack everyone with the Snow Gem. Palette Swaps *Standard: Charlie *Co-Director: A silhouette of Charlie *Snowman: A snowman that resembles Charlie *Adam: Adam (summons Charlie in Final Smash instead of Adam) *Puffle Hunter: Charlie in his Puffle Emporium uniform (has a different Upward Smash) *Baby Charlie: Charlie as a Pookie Jay Attacks Normal Attack: Does a ninja kick (2%) Upwards Smash: Shoots fire out of a Hot Sauce bottle upwards (4%) Downwards Smash: Gets a bucket of ice and dumps it on somebody, freezing them as well as doing damage (1%) Sideways Smash: Gets a water hose and shoots water at opponents (Ranged Attack) (2%) Stationary Smash: Uses a time machine to teleport right next to somebody, then attacks them (2%) Final Smash: Jay-verse: Summons the first five palette swaps of Jay and each one attacks Palette Swaps *Standard: Jay (performs Normal Attack, Upwards Smash, Downwards Smash, Sideways Smash, and Starionary Smash repeatedly in Final Smash) *Red Jay: Red Jay (sends ice blasts that freeze opponents in Final Smash) *Old Jay: The old version of Blue Jay wearing "The Craftsman" (does the same as the Standard palette swap in Final Smash, but can also turn invisible and run extremely fast in Final Smash) *Jay-Borg: Jay as a Cyguin from the future (shoots lasers in Final Smash) *Ghost Jay: Jay as a ghost (possesses opponents in Final Smash) *King Jay: Jay wearing a king crown (sends knights that act like weaker versions of the Standard palette swap out in Final Smash) More characters coming soon! Category:Blog posts